DNKNA - Ebony Rose
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: Dumped in Diamond Country, what is Jackie to do when she runs into the Prime Minister who wants nothing to do with her? With their relationship based on a lie, how will Jackie ever survive? Sydney X Jackie
1. Chapter 1

Oh gosh this is embarrassing ...

My head heavily falls into my hands as I trudge down the unfamiliar road, searching for anything even remotely familiar. Even the faceless are different. Their hairstyles and outfits seem a little more old fashioned than the ones I'm normally around.

After landing on that poor old guy and fixed his back, I realized he had eyes. But why is there a grave digger when there's Pierce? Oh man I can't even remember his name. Actually, I don't think I even asked him. I just took off after stepping on his back. This sucks~!

Well, if it's anything like a move then there should still be at least one territory that I know. I forge ahead, slowly losing motivation as my heart sinks into another bout of depression.

But, more importantly than any of that where did all my stuff go?

SYDNEY'S POV

"You there! that's enough color there. Painter the roses black." I growl. Looking at all this color is sickening. Why can't her majesty just learn to love black and all of its beauty?

"But sir, her majesty will not be pleased if we do that." The faceless honestly reports.

"_I _am not pleased when you place yellow roses all over the place. Now, paint them black." I order before turning my back to them. Foolish peasants can't even begin to fathom of the beauty that black has. It's majestic, beautiful and looks good on anything. Why can't her majesty see my vision? I heavily sigh as I walk through the gardens, eyeing the brightly colored roses. Ugh ... it hurts my eyes to look at colors so bright.

I spin around with my gun drawn as I hear a heavy thump. Another assassin is it? How foolish of them to come out in broad daylight. Oh? I stare at the leather bound hard case hearing no one in the area who is close enough that could have thrown it. My ears twitch, ensuring myself that the perimeter is secure before holstering my weapon. A violin case? What is something like that doing here? I walk over to the case and flip it over, hearing no inner clock mechanism that would be relative to a bomb. It's just a regular, violin case. My fingers lightly pry the latches open, staring at the beautiful wooden instrument within.

It's got a crack in it.

I reach forward, running my fingers over the smooth frame with the exception of the crack fracturing the lower right hand portion of it. I wonder from what height it fell at? Not long since I would have heard it a while off before it even hit the ground. I bulk as something massively heavy slams into my shoulders, shoving me to the ground in the next instant. How did I not hear that enemy-!? I immediately fling back, unleashing two rounds of bullets into the heavy duffle bag before searching for the one that threw it. Again, no one in earshot.

Then where in Diamond Country did these things come from? My ears lower as I kneel down, pulling aside the zipper. Dozens of tools properly packed within their leather containers lay within the bag, making it a very difficult thing to carry with its immense weight. I reach in and pull out a hammer, glancing at the initials engraved within the leather bound.

JP, in chicken scratch lettering, marks the side of the case and everything else as well.

Jp? Jp? Who's Jp?

JACKIE'S POV

Oh, there's a castle!

My excitement rises as I trot faster, staring at the approaching beauty of an architecture. This must be Heart Castle. But ... it doesn't look right. Maybe during the move things got messed up? Or is this a completely different castle? Well, either way there will be Role Holders here that might be able to help a lost foreigner like me.

I slowly draw closer to the main gates finding them wide open. No guards? That's strange. I hesitantly pass through the open gates keeping a sharp eye out for soldiers. They might not take it lightly to me trespassing, foreigner or not. Beautiful golden yellow and white roses line the sides of the path, lighting up the entire garden. Wow ... I would dare say this garden rivals Vivaldi's. I would never say that in her presence, though.

I sigh, already hearing her screaming 'off with her head!'. Yeah, that would end well for me. My feet carry my through the garden, freezing as I spy a horrifyingly familiar sight. Long black ears poke out of the man's head. Another one ... there's another bunny. And I'll bet he's the Prime Minister of this place too.

"Oh gosh not another rabbit ... ," I groan before he turns his head, immediately spying me. I nervously gulp, straightening up. Whoops he heard that. "Hey, could you help me out? I'm lost."

"Who are you?" He immediately demands, running a quick eye up and down my body. My eyes glue to his, spying the discoloration. Oh! He's got eyes just like me! That's so rare finding someone like that.

"Hey ... you've got heterochromic eyes just like me." I smile and point out, thankful to make some sort of connection with the monocle wearing man. His eyes widen slightly before narrowing, silently pulling out a gun. He raises it with deadly aim, locking on with his mismatched eyes.

Whoa _crap_-!

I nearly shriek as he unleashes three bullets. I dive behind a bush, scrambling to my feet as I make a mad run for it. Not friendly not friendly _not friendly_-! I barely make it to my feet before he bounds right in front of me and spins on his heels. His elbow roughly jabs into my stomach as he shoves me to the ground, landing his heavy foot just over my chest. I cough, pained, as he puts more of his weight onto it.

"S-Stop that hurts!" I rasp, gripping his ankle. I struggle to push him off but his powerful leg remains firm, never deviating an inch from its place.

"It's not _supposed_ to feel pleasant, trespasser." He coldly clarifies, pressing harder. I wheeze, struggling to get back up.

"W-Wait why are you trying to kill me?!" I breathlessly demand. This hurts and I'm not even strong enough to move his foot at all. I'm defenseless.

"I found the bodies of the guards not too long ago. It was you who killed them, wasn't it?" He interrogated, cocking his gun.

"W-What?! No, I didn't kill anyone!" I protest, praying that Ace would randomly come out of a bush and help me. Or Gowland. Or Boris. Or anyone!

"No matter. You are trespassing and as my duty of Prime Minister I will end you for such crimes." He administers, clicking his gun into place.

"G-Gosh dang it! Why are all Prime Ministers such jerks?!" I shout, gritting my teeth as I wait for the inevitable end. He hesitates, staring at my scrunched up face as I risk a peek at him.

"Prime Ministers?" He asks, drawing back his gun. "You've met Peter White?"

"M-Met him? He's tried to kill me!" I cry, trying to move his foot. Please, oh please give me leniency! He carefully studies me for a moment before scoffing.

"Hmph. It seems that nothing Peter can do is good. He can't even kill a little girl. No matter. I'll fix that." He says, aiming the gun right at my forehead.

"W-Wait! Why do you want to kill me?" I demand again, trying anything to distract him.

"Well, since Peter couldn't do such a simple task doesn't mean I cannot." He simply states. I think I get it. He wants to prove that he's stronger than Peter?

"S-So, you want to be like Peter?" I choke out, hoping the words won't end up being my noose. Hopefully I'm right about my hunch.

"What?" He asks, cross. I nervously gulp, staring down the tunnel of his barrel.

"W-Well, if you kill me that would make you like Peter." His eyes narrow in annoyance but he hesitates, thinking hard about my words.

"I am nothing like that rabbit." He spits, angry. "I am much stronger, which is why I'm going to kill you whereas Peter is too weak to do so."

"Peter never tried to kill me!" I hear myself shout in a last, desperate attempt to survive. My ear painfully rings as I stare at the ground with a bullet hole going right through it. O-Oh my gosh ... he was actually going to shoot me dead.

"I thought you just said he was too weak to kill you." He analyzes, interested with my relationship to Peter.

"N-No, you misheard - uh, misunderstood. P-Peter ... ," I hesitate, trying to come up with a friendly term but something not so vague he wouldn't believe it, "P-P-Peter was my, uh, um,"

"Lover?" He asks, drawing his gun back. My eyes spark at his hesitation. That's it! That's how I'm going to get out of being shot!

"Y-Yes!" Oh now I'm going to throw up. "Yes, Peter was my, er, uh, "

"Lover." He says, making it more of a statement as he removes his foot. I sit up, sucking in precious gulps of oxygen

"Y-Yeah. Or, more so, friends with benefits." Oh now I'm going to throw up all over. I'm his LOVER? _EW_!

"Oh? What is this talk of lovers that I hear?" A sweet, beautiful voice asks. Sydney's head snaps up before he makes a sight bow, respecting the approaching woman.

"Lady Crysta." He politely says, keeping his head down. I nervously stand up, staring at the approaching woman.

"Sydney, darling, have you been off making little furries without my knowledge?" I turn around spying the stunningly beautiful woman approach.

"Is this your secret lover?" She lightly laughs, staring at my flabbergasted face. Holy crap ... this woman is gorgeous! I would dare say she rivals Vivaldi in looks of beauty.

"Not at all. She is Peter White's lover." He says, casting me a sly glance. I slightly shiver when I catch his eyes quickly looking back to the other Role Holder. I would dare say she's the queen of this castle.

"Oh really." She hums, dangerously curious before brightening into a larger smile, "come with me, young foreigner. We need to properly fix you up."

"F-Fix me up?" I ask, glancing over my clothes. I'm not that dirty. Nothing a little patting couldn't fix.

"Yes. That red in your hair is irritating to me. Come along now~," she sings, drawing her slender arm around my waist and tugging me along with her. W-Wait, what? I nervously walk with her, not daring to glance back at the black eared bunny man. I just really hope this little lie of me holds up and he doesn't go into depth researching about it.

SYDNEY'S POV

Huh ... so Peter White has achieved a lover?

My ears swivel in place, displeased with the news. How could he possibly have time to frolic around with this woman when I know for a fact he is so very often busy? I carefully study the strange girl as Lady Crysta takes the young woman away. Hmph. What would she see in that wretched rabbit? I'm better than him in every way.

I wonder ... was she comparing me to Peter when she discovered that we are both rabbits and serve our Queens as Prime Ministers? My ear twitches, severely displeased. I'll bet she's thinking so much less of me because of her previous relations to Heart Country's Prime Minister.

I'll show her I'm better than that foolish rabbit.

‡

Oh ho ho~ What's going to happen now? Please let me know how I'm doing character wise and if I have Crysta down right. Also, any ideas for what could happen next? **_10 REVIEWS _**and an **_AWESOME IDEA _**to help me out for the next chapter :3


	2. Chapter 2

"ACK! No, stop!" I shout, barely dancing out of Crysta's prying fingers. I tightly clutch my red bangs keeping them away from the white and yellow dyes she has all set up and ready to use. "I-I appreciate the offer but I _like_ my hair!"

"Nonsense," she stubbornly huffs before crossly folding her arms, "that hair is bothersome to look at. Why, I would rather you have all black than those bangs of red."

"U-Uh, that's fine, thank you. Sorry I was born with red bangs." I say, backing up as I try to think of a way to escape. Scary ... why does she want to dye my hair so badly?

"Good. Now come here so I can dye them~," she childishly hums, grabbing the air in front of my bangs.

"N-No way! Nu uh! I like my hair the way it is!" I shout before turning around and darting out of the room. "S-Sorry but I've got to go!"

"Halt! I am not done entertaining myself!" She shouts as the entire room turns insanely cold. I whip out the two large doors and run for my life, not daring to spare a look back. Oh man now I've gone and pissed her off. Well, I guess this is one territory I am never allowed back to. I dart around a sharp corner nearly plowing into a young woman carrying a large stack of paperwork.

"Oh!" She cries as my eyes wide. I quickly side step her, barely avoiding clipping her as she stumbled back, somehow retaining her balance with the paperwork. A male worker behind her barely steadies her shoulders before glaring in my direction.

"Hey, watch where you're running!" He shouts, more so as a warning than a threat.

"S-Sorry!" I shout, running like my life depended on it. I just hope Crysta doesn't call out the guards to come after me. I dip into a nearby hallway feeling something blunt yet narrow run into my stomach.

"Gah!" I shout, falling back as I clutch my stomach. Ow! W-What in the world did I just hit?

"Fleeing from Lady Crysta?" Sidney's hard voice asks. My heart skips a frightened beat as I glance up to the suddenly intimidating man.

"W-Why did you have your gun out?" I ask, coughing slightly. Ow ow ow ... that _really_ hurt. I doubt I'm ever going to turn a corner that sharply again.

"Lady Crysta was shouting about her new entertainment fleeing from her so she called me over. I presume that would be you?" Sidney says with more so affirmation than as an actual question.

U-Uh, yeah. She wanted to d-dye my hair white and yellow."

"How distasteful. It's a shame Lady Crysta can't see the beauty of ebony." Sidney openly sighs as he pulls back his gun. I clutch the deep bruise in my stomach as I stand up to my wobbly feet. Ow that really hurt ...

"Jackie!" Crysta's voice calls from the hall.

"Gah!" I jolt, stumbling before trying to run around Sidney. His eyes narrow before his arm shoots out, catching me by the waist and whips me around to face the hall. I struggle in his grasp until he sets me to his left, pushing my head down as he slightly bows.

"Lady Crysta." He acknowledges.

"Oh excellent, you've caught her!" A child's voice cries as she hops into the hall. I look up despite him pushing my head down, spying a young child happily bound into the hallway. That kid looks a lot like Crysta. Does she have a child? No, he called her Lady Crysta. So she changed into a young girl? Well, Dee and Dum could get older in Clover Country so why wouldn't she be able to grow younger?

"Jackie~ stay awhile with me! I want you to entertain me a little longer." She delightfully hums, taking my hands in hers as she excitedly bounced in place.

"O-Oh, well, sorry, but, um," I stutter trying to come up with a good excuse why I can't stay. I'm in a place I don't know at all. There are new Role Holders everywhere. I haven't even seen anything remotely familiar since I got here. Was there another move and I just didn't catch onto it? No, that's not possible. I would have noticed it wouldn't I? Besides, I fell down some sort of hole and got here.

"Boo~ I promise you can make all the furries you want later but right now I want you to play with me~," she hums happily squeezing my hands.

"W-Well, I ... I guess I can for a little bit." And then the second she turns her back I'm booking it out of here like a bat out of hell. I need to figure out what's happening here before I really start messing around and I think the best thing I could do is to take a look around and see who is still here.

"Excellent! Now let's go enjoy the gardens-," she stops short, looking over her shoulder. She silently studies the area before smiling at Sidney.

"Sidney dear, keep her entertained will you? I will be back in a little bit." Crysta says with a broad smile before skipping off down the hallway. I stare after the little girl until she disappears. I don't think I can ever get used to the people here changing their age. It's not natural!

"Say, you." Sidney says with a distant look in his eye as he stares at the space Crysta disappeared to. I slightly bulk, startled after how silent he's been while Crysta was here.

"Y-Yeah?" I hesitantly say, glancing at his stone hard face.

"What did Peter do to entertain you at times likes these?" He asks with an impossible to read poker face with the exception of the calculative means behind his gaze.

"Oh, um, you don't need to go to the trouble to entertaining me or anything-,"

"Lady Crysta commands it." He simply states, thinking deeply about something. Oh man ... what can I say? Peter's fun with me was putting a target on me and trying to shoot me dead. But there's no way in heck am I going to say that.

"He, uh, would walk me through the gardens." I say after a moment of thought. Heart Castle has gardens right? Yeah of course they do. They have a freaking maze of it. Don't they? I pause, tapping my finger to my chin. I ... don't remember?

"Hmph. Their rose gardens pale in comparison to ours. Come with me." He commands, walking down the hall. I nervously swallow and follow after him, trying to not stray too far from him. I have a feeling if I get lost I'm never going to be found again. He walks a little faster than I can keep up, instead relying on a light trot to just keep him in sights. What put _him_ in such a bad mood?

I silently follow him out of the castle, looking around the towering architecture. Wow ... this castle is _very_ impressive. I dare say it rivals or even surpasses Heart Castle. I would rather die than let that information slip to Vivaldi but it's true.

"Hurry up." He bites. I quickly turn back around and follow him through a few paths edged with large white rose pushes. Wow ...these are gorgeous!

"These are beautiful! Do you tend to these yourself?" I eagerly ask, drawing a finger across a soft petal.

"Of course. No one else can surpass me so who else to tend to the gardens other than myself?" He scoffs, obviously seeking specific praise. I remember Alice telling me that Peter also tends to the gardens often. And usually Alice made him do so in his bunny form. Hm ... my cheek twitches into a smile. Oh this is going to be good.

"Peter also tended to his rose gardens. He used to walk me around in his bunny form and show me everything." I say, not daring to look at his face. My eyes remain straight ahead as I wait for his answer.

"What of it?" He finally asks with a hint of uneasiness. Gotcha~

"Do you also have a rabbit form?" I push, trying to make him crack. His eyes narrow slightly as he thinks of an appropriate response.

"Of course I do." He huffs, sounding almost insulted.

"Can I see it?" I immediately ask after he expels the words. I want to see how far I can take this Peter thing with Sidney. Test the limits to see how far he will go before he refuses vehemently.

"No." He curtly refuses. I smile before looking off to the side, thoughtful as I tap my chin.

"Hm~ Peter had a _really_ cute animal form." I continue, waiting for him to snap. I really hope he does what I want and doesn't whip around and put a bullet through my head for talking about Peter so much. But I _do_ need to know how far I can go.

" ... My fur is much more refined that that ruffian." He retorts, clearly trying to hold back his response but his pride pushes them off of his tongue.

"Prove it." I challenge with a smile. I'm sure he'll do it. And if not then I'm getting my head knocked off. He slyly glances over to me before he blows up in a puff of black smoke. I cover my eyes and raise my arms defensively, lowering my defense to spy an adorable black bunny with a monocle.

"You see? I am much better than that white rabbit." He huffs, placing a paw over his chest as he pats it.

"W-Wow, so cute! Soooo much cuter than Peter." I cry and kneel down, hesitantly drawing a soft finger over his head and across his ear. He cranes his head up as his eyes slightly close, thoroughly enjoying the touch despite his weak attempts to pull away. His fur is so _soft_. Ugh, I just want to hold him! My hands grasp his sides and picked him, setting him on my lap as I continue to stroke and caress his soft fur. So cute~. My fingers lightly draw down the length of his ear

"Preciously. Can't you see _now_ that I am better?" He asks with a haughty laugh. Well when you say it like that it makes me want to tease you.

"I don't know," I tease, trailing off with a thoughtful grin. Oh gosh this is so embarrassing ... but I really, really want to see if Sidney will actually do it.

"What else could that rabbit could have possibly done?" He miffs, staring at my face before I give him a light squeeze in the hug.

"He ... knew I didn't like animals with clothes on." I begin, unsure how to start this outrageous request. I know I shouldn't be pushing his buttons too much but I just can't help myself. "It gets in the way when I'm trying to pet him."

" ... and?" He warily encourages, probably understanding where I'm going with this but just wants to make sure.

"Well, he would leave his clothes off when he transformed. It's much more fun cuddling with a furry animal without clothes in the way." There's no way he's going to agree to that. Of course, this isn't a very subtle hint but I'm sure he got the message. He remains eerily silent as I lightly comb my fingers over his head, satisfied with this alone. So cute~

" ... of course he would. You were lovers, after all." He says after a few moments of silence. He gently pushes me back with his little paws and hops onto the ground before effortlessly leaping out of the little pants he had. My eyes widen as he easily unbuttons his jacket, sliding it and the rest of his clothes onto the ground. My mouth pops open in shock as he stands on all fours, shaking himself out before staring at me. W-Wow ... he really looks like a bunny like that. I thought he would look differently, bone structure wide but ... he just looks like a fluffy adorable bunny.

"Well? How about now?" He asks, still sounding snotty as ever. I quickly shut my mouth as he looks over to me, probably expecting praise. Wow ... he actually did it. I kind of feel bad for abusing this power but I can't let this chance go to waste now can I? He jumps as my fingers gently curl around his stomach, placing him on my lap. He's so soft~

"Yeah. So much cuter." I chuckles, lifting him up to my face. I set my cheek against his back, reveling in the smooth softness of his fur. So cute~ he slightly squirms in my hold, clearly uncomfortable. An evil grin crosses my face. This is payback for nearly killing me the first time we met. I shift him over onto my one arm, sliding my arm between his legs and gently cradles his chest in my palm. He immediately stiffens as I hold him comfortable against my stomach, thrumming my fingers through his fur. He's an animal right now so I'm not going to worry about anything gross.

"A-Ah ... ," he trails off, slightly slumping into my arm. Is he relaxing now? I gently run my fingers up his spine, lightly pinching at the base of his skull before drawing my hand down. I hesitate before trailing my finger up the length of his short tail, very gently pinching the end of the soft tuft.

"Your tail is very soft." I mutter, very lightly twisting my fingers over it. So cute~ huh? I pause, recognizing the bunny purrs reverberating up his throat and vibrating his chest against my hand. Ha! I remember Elliot doing that when he's completely relaxed with me. Heck, there was one time he actually fell asleep and as long as I played with his ears his little bunny grunts persisted.

"As compared to whom?" He asks. I open my mouth, about to say Elliot's name before catching myself. That would be awkward. He would start thinking that I have a rabbit fetish.

"Peter, of course." Ugh every time I say his name I want to vomit. His bunny purrs continue as he completely relaxes, sinking into the slope of my arm as he rests his head against my stomach. So cute~ Without warning every muscle in his body comes to life. In an instant his foot sweeps across my stomach, digging his claws into my shirt.

"Ow-!" I hiss under my breath, clutching my stomach where there's three defined scratches. I cover my face as a puff of black smoke obscures my vision, cracking my eyes in an attempt to see.

_BANG BANG BANG_

I bulk and on instinct hit the ground and cover my head, waiting for the exchange to stop before an arm slips under my belly, shoving me back behind an edge. I groan under my breath and slide a hand over my stomach. Warmth spreads over my fingers as I grimace. I'm bleeding from where he kicked me. Who knew bunnies could be so _vicious_! My head shoots up as the black smoke clears, spying Sidney with his pants slipping off his hips. When did he-oh my gosh is that a _tail_?! I nearly burst into hysterical laughter at the black tuft of fur poking up just at the base of his spin. H-He's got a tail - no that's not what I should be thinking! Who's shooting?!

"Make yourself useful and get some guards." Sidney growls, shooting off a few more rounds before leaping behind the hedge with his shirt and jacket in hand. H-His clothes grow bigger automatically when he does? "Don't act so slow witted. _Leave_."

"Y-Yeah." I say, quickly scrambling out of the garden and back to the castle. Oh man that was close ... I dip and dive behind flower bushes with each shot ringing out, making my heart leap into my mouth with fear before I finally make it to the back entrance. Two guards stand sharp and erect, glancing at me as I approach.

"H-Help. There's someone shooting at Sidney in the garden." I pant, watching as their eyebrows raise in surprise.

"W-What?!" One shouts as the other one immediately dashes inside. The lone soldier shoots by me, pausing before looking back.

"Retreat back into the castle." He ordered before darting into the garden. I nervously gulp and slide inside, spying a horde of soldiers running right at me.

"Gah!" I immediately glue myself to the wall as a half dozen soldiers dash past me. O-Oh man that scared me ... I shakily exhale before slipping inside, freezing as an idea comes to mind.

I can get away now and see if the other territories are here after the move.

‡

Oh ho ho~ who wants to take a shot at who she'll meet first? _10 REVIEWS_to find out what happens to her! Oh gosh and admit it you want to cuddle with naked bunnies instead of clothed ones XD


	3. Chapter 3

SIDNEY'S POV

"Oh~! That sneaky Jackie! She took advantage of your distraction and ran." Crysta bitingly says, hugging me close in her arms. I heavily sigh and let her do with me as she pleases. The throne room is hardly filled with servants considering that this time here is Crysta's 'play time', a short period of time in which she can enjoy herself without the worries of the kingdom. She happily sits on the throne with me on her lap, gently stroking my head with her palm.

"I will fetch her once you command it." I say, unable to get the feel of her warmth off of my skin. No matter how many times I washed nor scrubbed the skin from my body her heated presence and smell were still on me. A faint grunt purr stirs in my chest before I quickly silence it. No, that was nothing. E-Even when she slid her arm up the length of my body ...

"Sidney." Her voice calls, immediately dispelling the pleasurable sound vibrating my throat. Oh, was I humming again?

"Y-Yes, Lady Crysta?"

"You're purring again. Thinking of a certain woman?" She playfully grins as she holds me up.

"Nonsense." I huff, looking off to the side. What woman could I be thinking about? No one of course. Feh. If I had been more alert I would have noticed those assassins earlier. That woman was distracting me.

"Hee hee~ stubborn bunny." She hums, curling her arms around by back and tightly hugging me. I silently let her do as she pleases, somewhat enjoying her warmth dispelling the brisk cold in the room. She's still upset that Jackie left. She's already frozen four servants in her playful rage. I will have to make sure that woman comes back and does not even think of leaving again. It's all for Crysta's sake. My clock tightens as Jackie's warm fingers caressing my body flash through my mind along with her face gently pressing against my bare back.

Isn't it?

JACKIE'S POV

Seriously just where in the hell am I?!

I hurry down countless paths, ending up more and more lost each time I take a new road in hopes that it will lead me to somewhere familiar. None of these paths look familiar and whenever I ask for the Amusement Park or Heart Castle they keep telling me 'this is Diamond Country so those territories aren't here' or something along those lines. I know the lands must have moved but honestly shouldn't there be at _least_ one familiar territory in all of this?!

I angrily rub my head as I trot down a cobble stone road, hoping it will take me somewhere. Heck, I would even settle for that old guy who's back I threw out. As a Role Holder he would probably be able to tell me where I am. Ugh ... and then there's my freaking stuff. Where did it go? It all slipped from my hand while I was falling and vanished into the sides of the black hole that sucked me into this place. I heavily sigh and slump over. This is just not my day at all~!

"Hm?" I hum, looking up and spying a somewhat large metal wired gate up ahead. That ... looks familiar. Oh! My eyes widen as I spy the familiar symbol I've seen so many times before, representing the Hatters although this design was obviously older and less ornate then the one the Hatter's have. Oh, my gosh someone I actually recognize! Elliot definitely will help me but Blood will probably be able to tell me more. Well, as long as he's not 'busy' with Alice. I eagerly hurry ahead spying the gate wide open. Huh? I slow down spying Dee and Dum in their adult forms guarding the gates for once in their life. Oh man I don't think I've ever been so thankful to see them as I am now!

"Hey, Dee, Dum!" I shout, picking up my pace as I trot towards them with a smile. They both look my way, looking bored out of their minds before perking up slightly.

"Who are you?" Dee asks, tilting his head slightly. My eyes widen as I immediately stop. W-What? They don't know who I am? Wait a minute, no, that's not possible! They must be pulling my leg for some reason.

"Brother, do you recognize her?" Dee asks, looking to Dum with the same confused expression.

"I don't. Should we ask who she is?" Dum says, giving me a once over with his eyes. Oh gosh I can already see where this is going ...

"Nah, too much trouble. I think it would be more fun to kill her." Dee says with a grin, swinging his axe around.

"Good idea brother! Let's try that new technique we learned!" Dum enthusiastically smiles as he swings his axe around to his shoulder.

"No, no need. Please don't." I say, more so tired than frantic. I've never fought the twins in their adult forms before and that makes me nervous. How much faster are they now than they were before?

"Right! Let's go, brother!" Dum shouts as they both dart forward. Holy crap they're fast-! I immediately dip below their swing and dart between the gap of the gates, slamming it shut.

"Awe~ no fair! She dodged!" Dum shouts as I kneel down and immediately begin to pick the padlock.

"I don't know what we did wrong. We both swung at the same time." Dee said, pouting as he folded his arms, "but that gave her an opening to squeeze out of pretty easily."

"I know! Now I'll swing high and you'll swing low-,"

_Click_

The moment I hear the padlock click shut I take off into the gardens around the Hatter estate. I-I'll lose them in the garden maze.

"Gah! She tricked us, brother!"

"Hey, that's cheating you chicken woman!" They shout as I dart into the maze of rose bushes, startled by the set up. It's all different. How could Blood have changed the landscape so drastically? And, now that I think about it the Mansion is smaller too. Why? Oh forget it that's not what's dangerous right now!

"Over here, brother!" One of the twins shout. Oh crap they got past the gate already? Oh well no DUH they're the gate keepers!

"Ha! It's like hide and seek, brother."

"Run little spy. We'll find you!" Dee shouts from further away. I strain my ears listening to their shouting growing more distant. Oh thank goodness they probably got distracted by a squirrel or something. I slow down, trying to calm myself as I look around. The garden bushes aren't as big as the other ones Blood had. Did Blood get degraded from the big mafia man or something?

My head snaps up as I hear bushes rustling. They didn't find me already did they?! I dance away from the spot and quickly dip behind a bush, catching my breath. Scary ... the twins are freaking scary today! How did they not recognize me? Did they get hit in the head or something?

"How interesting. You were able to get past the gatekeepers?" Blood's voice hums. My heart leaps into my mouth as I spin around, spying Blood sitting coolly in a large white gazebo. He curiously studies me as he takes a sip of tea, the picture of ease sitting in the white wooden structure. When ... when did he get that? I don't remember ever seeing a gazebo this close to the entrance before.

"Oh thank goodness ... Blood, why did Dee and Dum attack me? A-A-And where's Alice?" Alice will know what's going on. He carefully studies me before smiling with a defensive look touching his eyes.

"Come, take a seat. You look like you need a rest." He says, motioning over the seat next to him. My gaze flickers between him and the seat, weighing my options. Well, if the twins find us at least I can plead with Blood's sanity to call them off. I walk up to the gazebo, hesitantly stepping inside.

"Thank you, Blood." I breathe, sitting on the cushioned seat beside him. A shaky exhale escapes my lips as I cup my forehead and curse my misfortunes. Man this is rough.

"But of course. And may I know the name of the young damsel in distress?" He suavely purrs, setting his tea aside. My chest tightens as I look over to his genuine questioning face. He doesn't recognize me?

"But you _know_ who I am. I'm Jackie, Blood." I say, flickering my gaze over him. His clothes ... look a little worn from use. Not at all bad and still sharp looking but they look ... different somehow. Or is it the way he's carrying himself?

"I would remember a stunning face like yours." He readily counters, obviously on top of his game today. I blink in disbelief. Is he alright in the head? Of course not he never was. But how can he not remember me?

"How do you not remember me?" I ask, almost desperate to get him to remember. Hell is Blood doesn't remember me then I doubt anyone would. Does that include Elliot?

"You say you know me? Prove it." He smiles with a threatening air dancing around his smile. O-Oh gosh ... this doesn't look good. Getting past the guards and then running into the head of the Mafia, who doesn't remember me and is probably thinking something funny is going one. Oh~ boy~ this is not good.

"W-Well I do. I don't know you so well since you were always with Alice but you love black tea and know it's best to have tea in the evenings," I say, scrambling through my brain for anything relevant to this situation, "and you dislike coffee, you are excellent at board games particularly chest, and-,"

"Milady, it bothers me that you know who I am yet I know nothing of _you_." He hums, sliding his arm around my back and grips my waist. I lean back as my eyes grow wide, intimidated by the looming mafia boss. There's definitely something wrong with him. His arm tightens around my waist as he pulls me closer, pressing me against his chest. He leans down, tickling my ear with his breath as a sinister smile curls his lips up.

"Tell me ... are you a spy, by chance? How cute." He purrs, drawing a tongue over my earlobe. A frightened shiver immediately shoots up my spine as I shove his chest back.

"S-Sorry but bye-!" I shout before he jumps to his feet, shooting his arm out. I try to duck out of the way but his fingers tightly grab a fistful of hair and hold me stead. He pushes down and forces me to his waist level, tightening his grip as I struggle to get free. "OW! Blood, that hurts let go!"

"There she is, brother!" One of the twins shout excitedly. Their footsteps grow louder as they approach, holding their axes with excited grins lighting up their faces.

"Gah! Let go!" I shout, trying to break free more desperately as my face pales. This is bad, so bad so bad! I barely got away from them the first time so I doubt they'll let me slip by so quickly.

"Tell me why you know me so well and I will consider finishing you off myself without the gatekeepers having their fun." Blood horribly compromises. My gosh - he's gotten _worse_ at making deals! My eyes grow wider as Dee approaches from my right and Dum probably my left, raising their axes in the air with excited grins.

"I-I KNOW YOU FROM HEART COUNTRY!" I scream as I spy Dee bringing down his axe across my back. Blood gives a sharp yank on my hair towards himself before swinging up his arm.

_RATATATATATA_.

"Yeow!"

"Watch it, boss!"

"Leave this one alive. She's a most valued guest here at the Mansion." Blood purrs as his free arm curls around my waist and presses me against him, probably to show the twins he's serious. His rough death grip on my hair turns gentle, letting the hair slide from between his fingers as his hand rests on my head. Dee's and Dum's faces fall into pouts.

"Boo~,"

"We wanted to try a new technique!"

"Off to the gates with the both of you. You are shirking your duties and I will have your pays docked." Blood threatens in a sickly sweet voice. Both frown before turning away, grumbling and sulking as they trudge back to their stations. I breathe out a shaky sigh of relief. Oh man that was close ...

"T-Thank you, Blood." I exhale, watching the boys retreat.

"I believe I am starting to get an idea as to who you are." Blood says, biting the glove on his middle finger and slides his hand out.

"Y-You remember me now?" I ask as he turns his head, dropping his glove to the ground.

"Not quite." He said, sliding his bare hand over my chest and beneath my tank top strap.

"B-Blood-!" I jolt, pushing against his chest but his grip remains firm and unmoving. My feet remain frozen to the ground as he stares at my chest, his eyes glazing over before a smile crosses his face. O-Oh. He's just feeling for my heart. T-That's all. Geez that startled me ...

"You are a foreigner." He smoothly states, removing his hand from over my heart.

"Y-Yeah." I stutter, staring at his interested smile. I still can't believe that he doesn't recognize me. Or ... is it something else?

"Now don't you think it would have been easier if you had started off with that fact?" He teases, loosening his arms but still kept them circles around me and on my lower back.

"It didn't come up." I counter, trying to decipher his mood. He seems to be genuinely happy but with this man it's impossible to tell. His smile only widens as he steps aside, holding his arm in an escort sort of position. I stare, dumbfounded at the move. He never did that for me in Heart Country. He always made Elliot or, when he was in a bad mood, let the twins escort me places.

"Join me in my office. I wish to speak to such a stimulating woman." He purrs, looking at me expectantly. I nervously swallow and slide my hand over his wrist, letting him guide me to the Mansion. I can already smell something rotten is going to happen.

‡

Oh gosh who votes that she gets violated in some way next chapter? **_10 REVIEWS _**for the next chapter and it's already close to being done so once it hits ten reviews it will be out. You're welcome :3


	4. Chapter 4

"Diamond Country ... ," I mutter, holding my head as I remain sitting on the red velvet couch. So it _wasn't_ a move. No, it's much more complicated. I fell through a freaking hole and ended up in Diamond Country. But how in the world did that even happen? I was at work in the Amusement Park and then fell ... but then how did all my stuff get into my hands? Was I walking with it somewhere? Oh I just don't remember ...

And there are different territories here. A Train Station, the Graveyard, an Art Museum, Diamond Castle, and the Mansion. I've already been to three of the five so that's pretty good considering this is my first or second Time Change.

"_Very_ interesting. You're the first foreigner I've ever seen. I've heard that they are very different, but I fail to see how with the exception of a heart." Blood asks, completely absorbed in our conversation.

"Well, I might as well list the differences. For one, I don't like to use guns. I can fix and work on them but I've never fired one, neither am I interested in it," I say, immediately dismissing the idea that was forming behind his eyes.

"Really? Even a toddler here knows how to fire a gun." Blood miffs, captivated by everything I say.

"Yeah."

"So what do you use for self defense?" He curiously asks.

"Well, I know some self defense techniques," which don't work very well, "and I have - well, _had_ - a wrench that I usually used. I'm surprised that I haven't been caught up in a serious fight before." I say, rubbing my aching head. This whole situation is just giving me a headache.

"I see ... but I am much more interested in your _heart_." He says, again placing his hand over my chest. I jolt but otherwise hold still, letting him feel the presence of my beating heart. I don't think I will ever get over a Role Holder's fascination with people that have a heart. I can understand why but it still bugs me. Oh yeah.

"And there are no replacements for me, someone with a heart."

"Honestly?" He says, looking up to my face with a hint of trouble in the back of his eyes before he smiles, "foreigners seem to be very delicate."

"We are." I admit. It's better to say that then deny it. Compared to every Role Holder I'm probably the weakest.

"You mentioned a girl named Alice. Who is she?" He asks, moving his hand slightly in hopes of feeling my heart better. Uh oh. I'm about to step into a mine field and I know it.

"She was, uh, a foreigner before me," I flinch as my voice falters, feeling his fingers lightly pressure the skin on my chest. Oh please don't go any lower I'm hardly able to handle this much touching with a mafia boss. "And she lived at your estate."

"So sensitive ... ," he murmured, lightly pressing his hand against the skin as he relaxes, resting his cheek on his fist propped up on the back of the couch.

"Hm ... interesting that I would let someone stay here who isn't a Hatter," he murmurs, clearly interested in the thought of Alice living at the Mansion, "did I have sexual relations with this 'Alice'?" I remain silent and look away, trying to think of an answer. So embarrassing ... what kind of friend would want to talk about their friend's love life so openly?

" ... I suspected that you two did." I honestly admit, twitching as his hand lowers slightly. I glance over to his face spying the childish light hidden deep behind his colder eyes. He's messing with me ...

"Hm ... truly?" He says before leaning in, "are you sure that the one sitting beside me isn't Alice then?" His hand lowers a little more grasping just above the no no zone.

"Gah!" I shout, trying to jump away before he falls on top of me, resting his ear against my chest. I grip either side of his head, about to shove him away before thinking better of it. Spraining the mafia head's neck isn't going to get me anywhere here. And, considering I'm probably going to end up staying here for the foreseeable future I better make nice with him.

"Just as I thought, your heart is beating a tad faster." He muses, pressing his head against my chest. A faint touch of pink touches my ears as I hold his head down slightly, trying to keep him from looking up at me.

"B-Because you startled me." I growl, immediately defeating whatever comeback he was thinking of say.

"Are you sure it isn't because I am exciting you?" He teasingly muses, drawing his finger down my side and taps my hip bone.

"You're making me uncomfortable if that's what you're asking." I huff as I tap his head as a warning for him to get off. He ignores or doesn't recognize the hint as he exhales, listening to my worked up heart beat. So annoying ... hell, he's _so_ much worse than before! From what Alice told me he _never_ did this to her. At least not in the first meeting. Was he holding back from doing that I wonder?

"Excellent. Your beating heart sounds much better when it is running a tad faster." He exhales a smile before drawing back, pulling me up with him. I lean against his side as he gives a light squeeze to my waist before standing up, placing his infamous Hatter's hat on his head. "Stay the night."

"I don't think I really have a choice," I heavily sigh, "I have nowhere else to go." Except for Diamond Castle and I don't want to go back there for a while.

"Good. Then you will stay at the Hatter's estate. You are very entertaining company." He genuinely smiles before walking towards the door. This Blood ... seems so _gentle_. With the exception of grabbing my hair earlier he's been treating me much nicer than his other self ever did. Blood opened the door, immediately turning his head to the side. "Elliot, show her to her room. I want her to be treated like a guest here."

"Yes Blood." Elliot says as he walks in. My excitement hits hard as I watch my best bunny friend walk through the doors and numbly study me. I happily hop off the bed and walk up to Elliot, holding my hands together tightly so I don't bound forward and hug him. It will probably really confuse him and he might shoot me. But then again, one command from Blood and he was all happy go lucky with Alice.

"Hey Elliot." I friendly smile at him, watching for his face to loosen up. His cold eyes slide over to me as a permanent frown sets on his face.

"Hn." He simply grunts, walking into the hallway. I hedge back, taken off guard by his cold attitude. Did I say something wrong?

"Hey, Elliot are you alright?" I ask, trying to catch up to him but he kept a clear three foot distance from me. His ears swivel back slightly, obviously concentrating on me as we walk through the halls. There's something off with Elliot. But what? I remain silent as he takes me to my room, opening the door for me.

"Um, thanks." I sheepishly nod, studying his callous demeanor as I walk inside the somewhat small room. The other Blood definitely prettied things up more than this. But I kind of like the simplicity of it.

"I know what you are." Elliot simply states with an icy tone before shutting the door. I turn and look back, listening to his foot steps down the hall. He knows .. what I am?

What does that mean?

‡

I heavily sigh as I toss and turn in the bed, unable to sleep. Thoughts burst out at every possible moment, making my mind run at a hundred miles per hour with thoughts. This sucks ... I can't sleep at all! And what the heck are up with the pajamas he gave me? I sit up and stare at the sorry excuse for sleep attire. It's basically a black silk robe with three quarter sleeves and the bottom edge of it barely goes a few inches down my thighs.

I heavily sigh and slide out of bed. I can't sleep at all ... maybe I should go for a short walk? I hesitate, remembering Elliot's ominous words. Oh screw him I'm just going for a small walk. I reach over to my clothes before hesitating. If Elliot sees me trying to sneak out with my clothes he might think I'm trying to escape or something. I glance over my scandalous attire. Oh screw everybody I don't even care! I've got a rocking body and if they want to look let them. They can all dive off a cliff for all I care with the day I've been having.

I silently slide out of the room without my clothes in hand. Even if I do see him at least it will be easier to convince him that I'm not trying anything funny. My eyes narrow as I glance down, once again untying the sash around my waist and covering up my cleavage. Gosh dang it stupid silk keeps slipping. I'm wearing undergarments obviously but they're black and lacey ... actually now that I think about it I probably look like a cheap hooker. I hesitate by the door before continuing towards one of the back doors and silently slipping out.

The crisp air nips at my exposed skin as I hop into the cool grass, shivering as the ends of it tickle the soles of my feet. This feels nice but now I'm just wide awake. Oh well, I'm sure the walk will tire me out a bit. I trot into the gardens, holding the sash so it doesn't slip any lower than it already has. Silk was a terrible choice of material but by gosh it's comfortable as anything.

My eyes blindly scan the rose bushes, looking at some of the buds beginning to bloom. So cool~ Blood's roses easily surpass Vivaldi's any day.

_BANG BANG_

"EEK!" I scream, immediately ducking down and cover my head. W-Who just shot a gun?! I spin around and scramble back, spying Elliot's cold wicked smile cross his lips.

"Trying to get information back to Sidney Black?" Elliot smiles before cocking his gun at me.

"Y-You just shot around me? Why?" Elliot's aim is perfect and I was holding completely still.

"Your stay is being cut short. I just caught you red handed trying to meet with Sidney in the gardens to expose information, _spy_." He hardly growls. Spy.

Spy.

He just called me a _spy_.

"S-Spy? Wait a minute! Sidney is _here_?!" I shout, mortified as I immediately scan the area.

"Not in a few moments he won't. The second I'm done with you I'm going to hunt that man down." Elliot coldly states before taking aim.

"W-Wait, wait Elliot why would you want to kill me? You are my closest freaking friend and you want to kill me-?!"

_BANG_

I remain frozen as a loud, harsh painful ringing explodes in my right ear.

"Ow-!" I whine, covering my ear. H-He nearly shot me again! I bulk as he steps closer, crouching down to my level as he keeps the gun steadily locked onto its target.

"Explain." He orders, lightly tapping his gun's nozzle to my head.

"Y-Your favorite foods are carrot dishes but you also love things like apple pies. U-U-Um, your ears can hear anything, and they can probably hear my-my pounding heart and-and-," I frantically dig through my mind for a tiny scrap of information that could save me from his murderous intents, "y-you especially love the carrot dishes in a small shop in town and they give you a decent discount if you go there with a lady friend, which you usually took me to-,"

"It seems myself in Heart Country has grown weaker to miss such an obvious spy on the ground. No matter; I'll take care of that now." He says, clicking his gun into place.

_BANG BANG BANG_

"Eek-!" I shout, immediately ducking down as Elliot bounds off to the side, keeping his gun aimed at Sidney's head. My eyes widen as I spy Sidney tall and erect, the barrel of his pistol aimed right for Elliot.

"I didn't realize that you seemed to have a fetish for rabbits." Sidney states, never deviating his eyes from Elliot's cold stare.

"W-What?! N-No, I don't. Besides, Elliot's not a rabbit." I say, hoping to win some points from the deadly man. His ear flickers in my direction for a moment, acknowledging that I at least said that.

"Any being with a brain could tell you Elliot March is a rabbit." Sidney icily says, getting his gun ready. Oh and here comes the fight ...

"I'm not a rabbit!" Elliot vehemently growls.

_BANG BANG BANG_

The field fills with gunfire as I scramble behind the nearest rose bush, laying against the ground as I watch the two fight it out. My voice sticks in my throat as Sidney dips and dodges all of Elliot's bullets somehow getting in a few rounds of his own. Elliot sneers as he leaps back, easily keeping pace with Sidney and looses rounds of his own. Oh man this is scary ... they are both moving so fast I can hardly keep track of them.

"Hey, what's happening out - GWAH!" A faceless servant shouts before crumpling back, motionless. T-The guards are coming out now. I stare into the distance spying a few more running towards the fight.

"Give it up, Elliot March. I am far faster than you are." Sidney warns as he side steps another bullet from Elliot. The sane string in the back of Elliot's eyes snap as his ears flatten, completely pissed off.

"_Try it_!" Elliot madly challenges, losing his temper as he whips forward. Elliot's eyes widen as he suddenly leaps back, mirroring Sidney's immediate retreat.

_RATATATATA_

B-Blood's in on this too?! I bulk as Sidney lands beside me, immediately sweeping me up in his arms. I struggle for a moment before latch onto his shoulders, petrified as they ground grows further away. I will _never_ be able to get used to how high rabbits can jump!

"S-Sidney-," I start, looking back to the field. Elliot furiously glares right at me as he holsters his gun, turning his back to us. He ... turned away? Because Blood shot his gun?

"Silence." He icily says as he adeptly weaves in and out over the rose bushes before leaping over the wire fence separating the Hatter's land from Wonderland. My lips clamp shut as I hold onto him, scared out of my mind. S-So scary ... Elliot, Elliot March, my best friend nearly shot me!

"W-Wait, stop." I say, struggling in his grasp as he darts through town, easily skirting past buildings with his insane speed. Are we even being chased?

"S-Sidney, put me down!" I shout, jerking as he makes a sudden stop. His arms beneath me vanish, dropping me onto the ground without remorse. The cobblestone street hits my tail bone the hardest, making me curl up in pain before rolling to my side. O-Ow~!

"W-What was that for!?"

"You disobeyed Lady Crysta's orders and I am bringing you back." He coldly states, giving me a steadily frighteningly glare from the corners of his eyes. A shiver shoots down my spine as I grit my teeth.

"P-Peter was _never_ this forceful to me." I growl, hoping to get a positive reaction from him. His eyes tighten as he turns to me.

"Then allow me to show you how _fierce_ I can be." He growls in a deadly voice. Ah~ I've pushed too far. But I'm not going to let him do whatever he wants and get away with it!

"Sidney-,"

"If you do not return as Lady Crysta has commanded, what do you think will happen to that violin of yours?" He asks. My eyes bulge as I leap to my feet, staring wide eyed at his face.

"Y-You have my violin?!" I desperately demand in shock. When did he get that!?

"And your wrench too. And if you are not present at the castle and actively working there then I will be tempted to break it and send it to you piece by piece." Sidney threatens. He'll really do it too. One of the few things I have to remind me of my world ... gone forever. A frightened shiver shoots down my spine as I try to fiercely glare at him.

"F-Fine! Just don't touch my violin." I reluctantly agree.

"Good." He says, walking past me before glancing over his shoulder. "Fix yourself up. You look terribly inde ... cent," he trails off before staring at my stomach. I jump as I realize that my sash had untied itself in the fight, revealing to the world my scars. My fingers hastily right the stupid top, tying it off with three solid knots before following after Sidney. My eyes flicker to the side catching sight of the tip of a shovel in an alley way before I dismiss it. I've got bigger problems to worry about.

Oh man ... I have a feeling I'm going to be in a _ton_ of trouble with Crysta.

SIDNEY'S POV

Where in Wonderland could she have obtained so many scars? There's no possible way Hatter gave them to her during her brief stay; they are much too old to have been recent. My ears flicker in her direction as she silently plods behind me, clearly self reflecting her thoughtless actions. Fleeing from Lady Crysta ... I'm amazed that Crysta did not freeze her on the spot for that.

I trot onto the gravel reaching up to the castle gates, swiveling my ears back to ensure that she is still following. Her heart beat jerks every now and then, seeming to throb in anguish even in sound. Did something happen at the Hatter's Mansion that I am unaware of? My head slightly lifts as I sniff the air, catching on to a slight metal and rusty smell.

Blood?

JACKIE'S POV

Ow ... I was so _stupid_ for not grabbing a pair of shoes before I left. But how was I supposed to know I was going to be walking on freaking gravel? I forced myself to keep pace with Sidney's swift pace, ignoring the stabbing pains digging into the soles of my feet. Elliot ... how could you possibly want to kill me? We were so close in Heart Country and now it's the opposite. If Blood didn't stop that fight there is no doubt in my mind that he would have killed me.

"Miss Jackie." Sidney's voice calls as he abruptly stops. I nearly jump out of my skin as I take a hasty step back, ready to make a dash for it and cheese grate my feet off against the sharp little rocks. Freaking ow ...

"Yeah?" I say, trying to make it sound like a sour grumble but it sounded more like a frightened squeak.

"Why are you not wearing shoes? Are you _trying_ to breed sympathy in those who see you?" He coldly asks, peering over his shoulder at my face.

"Of course not." I bite back. A small whine slips out of my throat as my heel shifted over a particularly sharp rock before I clamp my teeth shut. I don't want his sympathy. He's just as cruel as Peter was to me. His eyes lower to my tense feet before he kneels down, staring at my naked feet.

"What would Peter do at a time like this?" Sidney asks, sweeping his gloved finger over the arch of my foot. Peter would shoot me in the head or chop off my feet saying that 'well at least now your feet don't hurt' or something along those lines. I bite my lips and side step around him as he stands up.

"Nothing much." I simply answer, continuing to walk to the castle. I have a feeling if I push too hard and force too much pressure on him he'll crack.

_Click_

"Are you saying that in comparison to what Peter White did there couldn't possibly be someone who performs the task more efficiently?" He callously asks, cocking his gun to the center of my head. A shiver crawls down my spine as I turn and look at him, shifting on my feet so it doesn't hurt as much.

Well when he puts it that way how can I not take advantage of him?

"He would carry me," obviously if he even liked me, "and then treat the wound back in his, well, my room at Heart Castle." I say, nearly slipping and saying his room. That would insinuate that I slept in his room with him. Ugh I feel nauseous just thinking about it. His ear flickers slightly as he listens to me.

"I assume the two of you shared a room, then." He says, catching onto the small slip. My cheeks slightly flush before I glance off to the side. Oh gosh how do I salvage this ...

"Not always. I had my own room and only went to his room when-,"

"He wished to pleasure himself with his 'lover'?" Sidney finishes, making me gag. Oh, oh ew ... I think I would rather have Peter shoot me then kiss - ew. Ew ew, bad mental pictures. His eyes narrow at my strange reaction before I cough.

"Y-Yeah." I mutter, covering my mouth so he can't see the disgusted sneer as my face deepened in its rosy color. Ew ... so many unwanted mental pictures ...

"Gah!" I jolt as his arms sweep me up, resting my head over his shoulder. I freeze and stop myself from struggling. If I struggle too much I have a feeling he's just going to drop me on my butt again like before.

"Tell me. Would he carry you in this sort of embrace?" He asks with a somewhat smug smile.

"Y-Yeah." I stutter, trying to hide my face as I shiver at his Peter White complex. Oh gosh I think I'm finally putting all the pieces together. He wants to surpass Peter in everything so that's why when I say something involving Peter he would do it himself to prove that he's better. Oh man ...

What kind of mess have I gotten myself into?

‡

"Jackie, I am very upset with you!" Crysta pouts in her child form, flicking my nose. I flinch and take the tiny punishment, trying not to look at anything in particular in the large white and yellow room. "Promise to not leave unless telling either Sidney or I beforehand."

"Ow. Yeah ... ," I sigh, not too fond of the position I'm in. Crysta gently plays with my hair as I lay my head on her shoulder, continuously saying how much better it would look if I was blonde. Sidney silently wrap my feet after having picked out all the little stones and applying some kind of gooey medicine on the entire sole of my foot, finishing up by wrapping the entire think so it looks like a mummy sock. I raise my foot, examining his handiwork.

"Thank you, Sidney." I smile as I sit up, flinching my head back as Crysta tugs on my hair.

"I'm not done yet." She says before I lay back down, "good! Now, come here Sidney." She smiles, reaching a hand out towards Sidney. Immediately a puff of black smoke envelops his figure before something lands heavily on my stomach. I cringe as he smacks right over the scratch marks. Ow ow ow ow ow ...

"Good." She smiles, using one hand to play with my hair as the other gently thrums over his head. I heavily sigh and try to relax, cringing every now and then as Sidney shifts over the scratches. I hope he doesn't reopen them. That would _suck_. Crysta lightly combs her fingers through my hair before suddenly jumping up, nearly spilling me over the side. My hands immediately latch onto Sidney, keeping him balanced as I right myself on the couch.

"Um, Crysta?" Why did she suddenly jump up like that?

"Lady Crysta?" Sidney asks as she smiles.

"I'm going to go find entertainment elsewhere. Now get to making furries because I want more to play with~," she hums, happy as a bee as she skips out. That's the third time she said furries. What does that mean? Sidney shifts on my stomach as if to follow her out but otherwise stays still. He heavily sighs as Crysta shuts the door catching me in his piercing gaze.

"I failed to notice earlier but why are you wearing such whorish attire?" He asks, getting straight to the point as he sits on my stomach.

"W-Whorish?!" I jolt, insulted. He's calling this revealing? Well, it is but still that's completely rude! I didn't have time to change and I even left my outfit there!

...

With my vial in the pants pocket oh~ crap. Immediate fear sharply pierced my chest. I-I have to get that vial back. If I don't then I'll be stuck here forever!

"Yes. This skimpy outfit is hardly appropriate." He huffs, pawing at the parting opening in the front. My eyes narrow as I flick his little paw away and readjust the part so it's higher up. He's pissing me off.

" ... Peter thought they were cute, although he preferred red." I say, probably spelling out my doom.

"Because it gave him that much more room to navigate your body, I'm sure." He says, immediately beginning to look over the outfit with a new eye for it. Ugh ... being checked out by a bunny. Could this night get _any_ worse?

"P-Please stop saying things like that it's embarrassing." I say, leaning back against the couch as I sit up. He slides onto my bare legs, jostled before properly sitting up.

" ... what would you and Peter White do during your more intimate moments?" He asks, nearly making me topple over in shock. How could he asks something like that?!

"T-That's private." I immediately rebuff, refusing to meet his gaze. How in the heck could he have the balls to even ask that? You shouldn't go prying into anybody's personal lives _that_ deeply. His eyes take a cold turn as annoyance sparks behind his orbs.

"Are you saying that I pale in comparison to him?" He flatly demands, pulling his ears down farther in distaste.

"No, it's not that-,"

"But if I can perform the tasks so much more perfectly than what need of you for that white rabbit?" He huffs, crossing his arms. Oh man how do I dig myself out of this one.

"I'm loyal to ... Peter," ew, "so even if you're better," so, so gross, "I ... I won't do anything with anyone else." I explain, watching as his eyes harden.

"You seem to be very infatuated with Peter White. Then what about Elliot March?" He smugly asks, tapping his paw against my sternum. "Were you perhaps playing with the rabbits in Heart Country?"

"Ew no." I growl and lightly push his hand away. "T-The only one I was with was Peter White."

" ... I see," he says after a moment. He jumps off my lap and in a puff of black smoke changes back into his human form. He faces the door before turning back over his shoulder with a sick sinister grin curling his lips up. "Prepare yourself for tomorrow, Jackie, since you will be working here for the foreseeable future."

"Y-Yeah." I stutter, staring at his suddenly intimidating form walk out of the room.

Oh now I'm just plain screwed.

‡

LOLLLLL! Alright who thinks knows what's going to happen to Jackie? And what about her vial? Will she get that back safely or is she going to face Blood's terrible deals just to get it back? _10 REVIEWS_for the next chapter~


End file.
